Twobea Ornot Twobea, that is the question
by TNG-PenPals
Summary: After receiving a mysterious message from their old allies in the Ornot system, Starfleet sends the Entreprise to investigate. Captain Picard and his crew find themselves entangled in a conflict where not everything is at it seems between the Ornotians and their neighbours from the Twobea system. They endeavour to help their allies and re-establish peace between the two systems.
1. Shake me up before you go-go

**NOTE :** I would say this story reads more as a script, there are no detailed description or character development, you have to "see" the crew of TNG in action. I most probably took some poetic licence notably concerning the physics and science of ST but all in the interest of the story. Nearly all characters are name references to actual real-life or ST characters with very simple anagrams or close names so it should be easy to detect which is which. And what is the point of writing fanfiction if you can't include yourself in the story ? So I put myself as a secondary character..

If you read it and have, let's say, 10% fun as I did writing it, you should like it.

I shall endeavour to complete the story in the next weeks or months.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Shake me up before you go-go**

Picard: Captain's log, stardate 46632.4, we are en route to the Ornot system after we received what Starfleet Command were able to interpret as a distress call.

 **Bridge**

 **Captain Jean-Luc Picard is sitting in his chair on the main bridge. As usual, his First Officer Commander Riker is at his right and Counsellor Deanna Troi on his left. Lieutenant Commander Data is at Ops, Ensign Grégoire Limansky is at the helm and Lieutenant Worf is at tactical.**

Picard: What's our ETA, Mister Limansky?

Ensign Limansky: At our present speed of warp 9, 4 hours and 25 minutes, Sir.

Riker: Well, I'm certainly curious to meet these people. The last contact with the Ornotians was almost 40 years ago when they signed a treaty with the Federation. Captain Kirk and Ambassador Spock indicated in their logs that they were quite an interesting race. However, the message they sent seems to be very alarming.

Troi: Yes, the message was quite garbled. For two days for the engineers at Starfleet headquarters tried to reassemble the message but they managed to retrieve the message only partially.

Data (turns to face the Captain): Yes, Sir. What they were able to retrieve, came as "all around us, impossible to tr….., toob..…, help". Which could indicate some kind of attack, climatic disaster or disease; 'tr' could mean 'travel' or 'treat', 'toob' could be the attackers or maybe some kind of disease or the name of a storm. And I tend to agree with Commander Riker, they seem to be an interesting race, for example, the Hourias Festival is a commemoration of one of their ancient leaders, Hourias, who tried to establish a colony on Tajsar, which is a moon of the Labato planet. And there was a violent storm that destroyed all the buildings and nearly wiped out all the colonists. Dances and songs remember this tragedy. The main song goes like that: "harayaaaaaaaaa…"

Picard: (interrupting) Thank you, Mister Data, maybe later…

Data: (stops the sound) Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.

Troi (chuckling): The message clearly means that something wrong is happening and they surely must need our help.

Picard: Let's hope we arrive there in time to help these people, Number One. If we arrive too late, there maybe no one to meet th…..

 **Suddenly, the Enterprise begins to shake violently.**

Riker: What the hell…? (He taps on is combadge) Geordi, what is happening?

Lieutenant Geordi LaForge in Engineering: I don't know, Sir. … The stabilizers seem to be working correctly; I don't understand why they can't level the ship. I recommend we drop out of warp, maybe it'll stop or lessen the shaking, the ship can't hold much longer like that! I'm trying to compensate with the inertial dampeners … it's not working, Sir!

Picard: Data, anything conclusive from your scans?

Data: No, Sir. But it appears to be a subspace distortion of some kind.

Picard: Can we predict how big is the region affected by it?

Data: No, Sir. It is not possible to predict its size right now.

Picard: Do you agree with Geordi's recommendation?

Data: The other option would be to continue and try to get out of the region but since we are unsure how big is the region and how much time the Enterprise can hold like that, it would be advisable to follow his recommendation.

Worf: Captain! We are receiving damage reports from the secondary hull. There is danger of hull breaches.

Picard: Number One?

Riker: I don't see we have much of a choice.

Picard: Agreed. Mister Limansky, prepare to drop out of warp and then continue on full impulse. On my command!

Ensign Limansky: Aye, Sir.

Picard (sighs): Let's hope it will work. Now!

Ensign Limansky: We are dropping out of warp… Done. Full impulse, Sir.

 **The shaking stops completely.**

Picard: That's better. Let's stop and check this out. Full stop, Mister Limansky.

Ensign Limansky: Aye, Sir. Registering full stop.

Picard: Mister Worf damage report. (Taps on his combadge) Doctor Crusher, casualties report. Mister Data, I want you to go to Engineering and check out with Geordi what happened and try to find out a solution. I want a preliminary report in 15 minutes!

Data: Yes Sir. (Heads to the turbolift and is replaced at his station by Ensign Martinez).

Worf: No hull breaches, Sir. But we have a few cracks in the secondary hull. I'll signal Engineering to get repair teams on it now.

Doctor Beverly Crusher attending an injured man in sickbay: Captain, we have 28 injured, only minor bruises and concussions. No serious injury.

Picard: Thank you, Beverly. Ensign Martinez, any sign of nearby ships?

Ensign Martinez: No, Sir. We are alone.

Picard: Sensing anything, Counsellor?

Troi: No, Sir. I sense no intelligent force at work here.

Riker: I recommend we go to yellow alert, just in case.

Picard: Agreed, yellow alert, Mister Worf. Number One, join Geordi and Data and contact me when you have the preliminary report. In the meantime, I'll be in my ready room. Mister Worf, you have the bridge. (heads to his ready room while Commander Riker heads to the turbolift)

Worf: Aye, Sir. (Ensign Murdock replaces him at tactical).

 **Engineering**

 **Geordi and Data are at the main engineering console. Riker is standing behind them.**

Geordi: Whatever this was, it's surely nothing like we've encountered before, the stabilizers should have done their job.

Riker: There are no planets nearby so it couldn't be caused by a planet's attraction. Could this be some kind of cloaked phenomena? And if it is, how to modify the sensors to detect it?

Geordi: Data, the scans show signs of deuterium flamenzide in the vicinity. Maybe that's what is blocking our sensors?

Data: It is possible, Geordi. (Works on the console) Reconfiguring the sensors to filter the deuterium flamenzide… (Looks puzzled) picking up something…there seems to be some kind of vortex. Very faint readings, trying to boost the sensors output… Yes, it is definitely a vortex. It was probably attracting the ship towards it and that caused the shaking.

Riker: But why isn't it attracting us now?

Geordi (checking the sensors log): It seems to be dormant. Our warp engines must have revived it.

Riker: So we'll have to go on impulse to get away from it. But the problem is how far we have to get from it before we initiate our warp drive?

Data: Unknown, Sir. We'll have to do some calculations.

Geordi: Data, you used a contraction!

Data (puzzled): I did? It is not I; it is the writer who obviously has other things on his mind…

Riker: How much time for these calculations?

Data: Approximately 10 minutes, Sir.

Riker: (tapping his combadge): Riker to Picard.

Picard: Yes, Number One?

Riker: We seem to have found the problem. There is a vortex that apparently is dormant but we woke it up with our warp engines. We are currently trying to determine if we can get away from it using the impulse engines. We'll have an answer in 10 minutes.

Picard: All right. Meeting of the senior staff in the observation lounge in 10 minutes.

 **10 minutes later in the observation lounge**

 **Picard is at the head of the table with around him Riker, Data, Geordi, Worf, Troi and Doctor Crusher.**

Data: …. And our calculations indicate we need to get 1,000,000 kilometres from the vortex to avoid its attraction when we initiate the warp drive.

Picard: How much time will it take us at full impulse?

Data: 2 hours, Sir.

Geordi: There is one other thing Captain. Deuterium flamenzide should not exist in space so far from any planet or stellar object.

Picard: Could it come from some kind of leak from the vortex?

Data: Undetermined, Sir.

Worf: So it isn't a natural phenomenon, the vortex must have been placed here! We should also suppose that there are other vortexes in the vicinity, putting this vortex alone makes no sense.

Data: Yes, long-range sensors have detected more vortexes on and around our route to the Ornot system.

Troi: maybe some adversary of the Ornotians planted it here? Maybe that's why they sent the distress signal. They may have the same problem we have and be incapable of detecting the vortexes.

Picard: Since there are more vortexes around, we can't go at impulse speed each time we encounter a vortex! It is important we get to the Ornot system as soon as possible. Can't we avoid the vortex attraction when we go to warp?

Geordi: We could use a warp bubble to contain the warp field and prevent it from interacting with the vortex.

Doctor Crusher: The last time we used a warp bubble, I was seconds away from going to oblivion!

Geordi: I can modify the warp engines to prevent the problems from happening again.

Riker: How much time will it take to do the necessary adjustments?

Geordi: I'd say… 2 hours, Sir.

Picard: Geordi, you have 1 hour.

Geordi: But, Sir…

Picard: We can't delay our arrival much longer. The Ornotians may urgently need our help. Data will join you as soon as we're finished here. Make it so!

Geordi (getting up): Aye, Sir.

Picard: Counsellor, you studied thoroughly Starfleet's reports and Kirk's logs on the Ornotians. Was there any reference to potential foes?

Troi: The report emphasized more on the historical people and places of the Ornotians. There was no indication of any war in their history. However, not all the information could be gathered and maybe there were problems with another race that we are unaware of.

Worf: It could be that someone is trying to conquer their world!

Riker: But why? Why now?

Worf: Maybe another alien race discovered there was something precious to them in the Ornot system.

Picard: The presence of the vortexes could indicate that it's some kind of siege. The vortexes could have been placed to prevent the Ornotians from leaving their system.

Riker: Or prevent anyone from reaching them.

Worf: Such devious tactics, it's surely the Romulans!

Riker: We are very far from Romulan space. What would have got them here?

Picard: Whoever it is, they must be near or have an advanced base in a nearby system. Data, are there any inhabited systems in the vicinity of the Ornot system?

Data: None that we know of, Sir.

Picard: Data, when you finish helping Geordi, I want you to scan the nearby systems for any M-class planets, which could be used by these aggressors as an advanced base. And I want a detailed report on those vortexes.

Data: Yes, Sir.

Worf: It may also be that there is some kind of revolution going in the Ornot system and one of the parties may want to prevent the other parties from escaping or receiving any outside help.

Picard: If it is so, it's an internal matter and the Prime Directive would prevent us from interfering. Let's not lose ourselves in these suppositions. We'll appraise the situation when we arrive there. Doctor, we may be required to help the Ornotians medicals.

Doctor Crusher (nodding): I have already started assigning medical teams.

 **Bridge, 1 hour later**

Geordi (from engineering): Captain, we are ready down here.

Picard: Acknowledged, Geordi. Mister Limansky, resume course to the Ornot system, warp 9.

Ensign Limansky: Aye, Sir. Resuming course to the Ornot system. Heading 326 mark 83, warp 9.

Picard: Engage!

 **The enterprise goes to warp smoothly this time.**

Geordi: It is working, Sir. The warp bubble is holding well.

Picard: Well done, Geordi. Till we reach our destination, I want you all to study again Starfleet's report on the Ornotians. Understanding them better may be crucial to helping them without delay. Mister Martinez, continue scanning for vortexes in and around our route to the Ornot system. (Gets up and heads to his ready room) Number One, you have the bridge. Signal me before we arrive in the Ornot system.

Riker: Aye, Sir.


	2. Greetings! Is it me you're looking for?

**Chapter 2**

 **Greetings ! Is it me you're looking for ?**

Data: Lieutenant Commander Data second officer's log, stardate 46632.7; after studying the sensor logs on the vortex, I have reached a greater understanding of these vortexes. I am on my way to inform Captain Picard of my findings.

 **Captain Picard's ready room**

 **Captain Picard is sitting on his chair, reading from the computer screen. The door chimes.**

Picard: Yes.

 **Data enters the ready room.**

Picard: Yes, Mister Data.

Data: Captain, I have thoroughly analysed the sensors' log on the vortex.

Picard: Found anything new?

Data: Yes, Sir. The vortexes are clearly not of natural origin. We discovered that they emit D-band emissions. Furthermore, the sensors have picked up 14 more vortexes. They seem to be aligned in an arc shape. The vortexes have obviously been artificially created.

Picard: How?

Data: Unknown, Sir. The presence of deuterium flamenzide is the only clue. But it appears its function is to fool the sensors and hide the vortexes. The Ornotians must not have the means to detect the flamenzide and if it is the case, we must assume that whoever did this had a fairly good knowledge of Ornotian technology.

Picard: What about Starfleet records on deuterium flamenzide? About its uses and which races use it?

Data: Many races have used Deuterium flamenzide. It is used by the Talarians in their freighters' anti-flux systems, it is present in the Zondars planet atmosphere, the Fringars use it in their rockets combustion fuel, the Gri…

Picard (interrupting): Any indication of its use in a weapon? Can it be used on its own or it has to interact with other substances or gases?

Data: There is no record of it being used for making a weapon. On its own, it has absolutely no dangerous effect.

Picard: How did it confuse our sensors?

Data: The flamenzide prevent the sensors from detecting the vortex by hiding its D-band emissions. But once it is filtered, those emissions are clearly detectable.

Picard: Is there any way to disable or destroy the vortexes?

Data: None for the moment, Captain. It will take more time to find a solution.

Picard: Thank you, Mister Data. We'll take care of the vortexes later, after we establish contact with the Ornotians. Dismissed.

 **Bridge, later**

Ensign Limansky: Commander Riker, we should enter the Ornot system in 10 minutes.

Riker: Thank you, Mister Limansky. (Taps his combadge): Riker to Picard.

Picard (in his ready room): Yes, Number One?

Riker: We will arrive in the Ornot system in 10 minutes, Sir.

Picard: On my way.

 **Picard enters the bridge and takes his chair.**

Picard: Mister Martinez, how many vortexes have the sensors been able to detect?

Ensign Martinez: 26, Sir. The sensors have also located 5 M-class planets in nearby systems.

Picard: Any sign of a welcoming party?

Ensign Martinez: No, Sir. Nothing so far.

 **Data enters the bridge and replaces Ensign Martinez at Ops.**

 **5 minutes later**

Worf: The sensors are picking up 2 ships on the edge of the Ornot system. Comparing to data on Ornotian warships… They have analogous energy signals. Definitely Ornotian war ships, Captain.

Riker: What's their status?

Data: Their shields are not raised and their weapons systems are powered down.

Riker: It seems more Darmok and Jalad than Uzani, Captain. Time to intercept, Mister Limansky?

Ensign Limansky: 2 minutes, Sir.

Riker: As soon as we arrive within communications range, drop to one half impulse.

Picard: Let's do the same as our guests. Worf, stand down yellow alert. But prepare to raise shields in case it's some kind of trap.

Worf: Aye, Sir.

Picard: Well, it begins, Number One point four three six five!

Riker: Sir?

Picard (frowning): It seems the writer wanted to do that for a long time, Will. Don't pay attention to his silly jokes.

 **1 minute 30 seconds later**

Ensign Limansky: We are within communications range, Sir. Dropping to half-impulse.

Picard: Mister Worf, hail them.

Worf: Aye, Sir. One of the ships is responding.

Picard: On screen.

 **The Ornotian captain appears on the screen.**

Picard: This is Captain Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. We arrive here in response to your distress signal. How can we be of help?

Ornotian Captain: This is First Rumsas Karrab Amabo, Ornotian High Command, starship Komrad. Permission to transport to your ship to discuss the situation in person.

Picard: (nodding to Amabo) Agreed. Full stop, Mister Limansky. Mister Worf, greet our guest in transporter room four and show him to the observation lounge.

Worf: Aye, Sir.

Picard (heading to the observation lounge): Number One, Counsellor, Mister Data. (Taps on his combadge) Doctor Crusher and Mister LaForge, meet us in the observation lounge.

 **Observation lounge**

 **Picard and his officers are sitting at the conference table. The doors open. Rumsas Amabo followed by Worf enter. Picard gets up. Amabo salutes him by a gesture to his head. Picard puts out his hand. Amabo is puzzled but puts his hand on Picard's.**

Picard: Happy to meet you. Please sit down

 **Picard sits and points to the seat right of his. Amabo takes the seat while Worf takes his.**

Amabo: I'm puzzled, Captain, how to manage to reach us? We have been unable to travel for 4 of your earth days now. Our ships encounter terrible turbulences as soon as we go to warp.

Picard: We had the same problem. Mister Data?

Data: We discovered some kind of artificial cloaked vortexes that attract ships travelling at warp speed. We have found a way to prevent our warp field from interacting with the vortexes. However, we have not yet found a way to destroy or disable the vortexes.

Picard: In the meantime, we'll transmit our data to your engineers so as to try to implement our solution on your ships. Our chief engineer, Mister LaForge, will take care of that when we are finished here. Do you have any idea who has planted those vortexes here? And what about your message? We understood you needed help but we weren't able to receive it completely.

Amabo: The message was "all around us, impossible to travel, Twobeans, help". The first two parts were about what you call the vortexes. As for the second, (frowning), the Twobeans are the inhabitants of the Twobea system…

 **Amabo gets up and indicates a system on the edge of the Ornot system.**

Amabo: We were at war with them many centuries ago. There has been peace between us since then but with no contact between us. But approximately 1 week ago, there were attempts to re-establish contact from their part. Their leaders council sent us a message asking for help, mentioning attacks by alien ships. Before we could decide what to do, one of our ships on patrol encountered violent turbulences and was badly damaged. Any other attempt to leave our system resulted with the warships encountering the same difficulties. We were not able to determine the problem and therefore, we could not link it to our engines. Also in the same time, a strange disease appeared on the planet, fortunately, not life threatening, but affected people are weak so they have to stay in bed. We have not been able to determine its source but its timing makes it improbable that it's not related to the vortexes. We still haven't found a remedy.

Picard (addressing Amabo, now back on his seat): All right, until we can modify your ships engines, we will go ourselves to the Twobea system to see what has happened there. Mister LaForge can remain here with an engineering team to help you. Doctor Crusher could also remain with a team and try to help you finding the source and hopefully, a cure for the disease. First Rumas, can you and your government give us the authorization us to go down to the surface to help you ?

Amabo: Yes, we can. Thank you, we would be grateful for your help.

Picard: All right, Geordi and Beverly, assemble your teams and prepare to accompany First Rumsas Amabo.

La Forge and Crusher: Aye, Sir.

Worf: Captain, with all due respect to the Ornotians, but shouldn't we assign a security team to accompany the engineering and medical teams?

Amabo: We are fully capable of taking care of your team security.

Picard: We have no doubt of that, First Rumsas. However, Lieutenant Worf's suggestion is a wise one and I will follow it, with your approval, of course.

Amabo: As you wish, Captain Picard.

Picard: Number One, you will lead the away team. Assemble a security detachment to accompany you. The teams will meet in transporter room one at 1430 hours.

Riker: Aye, Sir.

Amabo: All right, with your permission Captain, I will go back to my ship and await your team there.

Picard (nodding): Mister Worf, accompany First Rumsas Amabo back to the transporter room.

Worf: Aye, Sir. (Nodding to Amabo) If you'll accompany me, Sir.

Amabo (standing up): It has been a pleasure meeting you, Captain Picard. I hope your mission to Twobea will be successful; we will await your return impatiently.

Picard (standing up): I hope so too, First Rumsas.

 **Worf and Amabo leave the observation lounge. As well as Riker and LaForge.**

 **A few minutes later, Picard, Troi and Data are still in the observation lounge. Worf has taken back his place around the table.**

Picard: Data, do we have any information on the Twobeans?

Data: None, Sir. Captain Kirk did not mention them in his logs, and it was the only trip of a federation ship in this region of the galaxy.

Picard: Counsellor, did you sense anything particular regarding First Rumsas Amabo.

Troi (appearing to suffer a lot): Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. I feel paaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Terrrrrrrible paaaiiii…

Worf: Deanna, are you all right?

Troi (calming down): I'm fine. It was that writer again! I'm sorry, Captain.

Picard (sighing): Aaaah, it seems we all have to bear this writer. Maybe he'll grow up and stop doing his silly jokes!

Troi: I didn't feel any deception from Amabo, Captain. He was telling the truth.

Picard: Mister Worf, we will go on yellow alert when we approach the Twobea system. But let the battle stations be manned at all time, we don't know what is waiting for us there.

Worf: Aye, Sir.

Picard: Data, how long to arrive to the Twobea system?

Data: At warp 5, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes 25 seconds and thirty-t…

Picard (interrupting): That's accurate enough, Mister Data! Thank you. (Tapping his combadge) Picard to helm.

Ensign Limansky (one the bridge): Ensign Limansky here, Sir.

Picard: Prepare to head to the Twobea system. Mister Data is transmitting the coordinates right now. We will leave in 20 minutes. Picard out.

 **Bridge, approximately 20 minutes later.**

Data: Captain, the away team is ready in transporter room two.

Picard: Thank you, Mister Data. (Tapping his combadge) Number One, I understand you're all set to go.

Riker (in transporter room 2): Aye, Sir. We are ready to beam to the Ornotian ship.

Picard: All right. Good luck to you, Will.

Riker: Likewise, Sir.

 **A few seconds later.**

Data: The away team has beamed to the Ornotian ship, Captain.

Picard: Ensign Limansky, all set?

Ensign Limansky: Helm ready, Sir.

Picard (tapping his combadge): Engineering,

Ensign Lefler: Ensign Lefler here, Sir.

Picard: What's the status of our warp drive, ensign?

Ensign Lefler: Warp drive ready, Sir. However, I do not recommend we exceed Warp 6.

Picard: All right, Ensign. Mister Limansky, warp 6, engage!


	3. Hail me maybe

**Chapter 3**

 **Hail me maybe**

 **Bridge**

Worf (tapping his combadge): Captain Picard, we are due to arrive on the edge of the Twobea system in 30 minutes.

Captain Picard (in his quarters): Thank you, Mister Worf. I'm on my way to the bridge. (Tapping his combadge) Mister Data, to the bridge in 5 minutes.

Data (in engineering): On my way, Sir.

 **One minute later, Captain Picard steps out of the turbolift. The other bridge officers are at their place.**

Picard: Have we detected anything on our long-range scans, Mister Worf?

Worf: Nothing, Sir. We should get closer, however, to get reliable data.

Picard: Battle status?

Worf: Battle stations manned and ready, Sir. Alert Condition: Green.

Picard (tapping his combadge): Sickbay, medical status?

Doctor Selar (in sickbay): Doctor Selar here, Sir. Sickbay ready if it's needed.

Picard: I hope not, Doctor. Thank you.

 **4 minutes later.**

Worf: Captain, scanners picking 3 ships on the edge near the Twobea main planet, Firanna. We are too far yet to determine origin and type, Sir.

Picard: Let's not take any risk, yellow alert, Mister Worf.

Worf: Aye, Sir.

 **Data enters the bridge and replaces Ensign Martinez at Ops.**

Picard: Mister Data, try to boost the sensors to determine what ships are ahead.

Data: Aye, Sir. Boosting the sensors.

Worf: Captain! One of the ships is a Klingon bird of prey! Configuration of the other two ships unknown.

Picard: A Klingon ship? What could they be doing here? Are you sure, Mister Worf? Check again.

Worf: Of course, I'm sure, you worthless piece of sh….

Picard (Turning to face Worf): Mister Worf !

Worf: Sorry, Captain, it's that writer again ! (Growling to himself) If the writer was here, I would kill him where he stood!

Picard: Hail the bird of prey.

Worf: They're responding, Sir.

Picard : On screen.

An alien of an unknown species appears on the screen in the command chair, other aliens are on the bridge. The aliens are humanoid, a bit taller than an average human and have their hair arranged in some kind of banana shape. The are also two klingons.

Picard: I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Entreprise. We are here on behalf of the Ornotians who are unable to leave their system. They received few days ago a message from the Twobeans asking for help just before they became unable to leave their system.

Alien Captain : I'm Commander Sivle Yelserp of the Twobea defense forces. We thank you for responding to the message but I assure you the situation in now under control.

Picard (smiling): I'm glad to hear it, Commander Yelserp. As long as we are here, I would be grateful for the opportunity to visit Twobea.

Commander Yelserp: Unfortunately, Captain Picard, it is not the best time, we are still in the process of re-establishing the situation and it is not the ideal time for a visit. Maybe another time.

Picard: Of course, I understand, Commander. Could we be of any help then?

Commander Yelserp: Thank you, Captain but your help is not needed.

Picard: All right, then. We'll leave and let you continue your work. Thank you for welcoming us.

Commander Yelserp: It was my pleasure, Captain Picard.

The communication is cut out and the main viewer displays again the three ships.

Worf: They have terminated the communication, Sir. I have to point that I don't believe him.

Troi: I would not call it outright lying, however, he is clearly hiding things from us.

Data: Sir, my scans on the bird of prey detected deuterium and flam in the cargo hold. I also detected zidane in one of the other two ships. These three combined produce...

Picard (interrupting): ...deuterium flamenzide. Well, Mister Worf, it seems our suspicions are correct. What about the three ships' tactical situation?

Worf: Standard armament for the klingon bird of prey. The two other ships are of an unusual configuration but I would say their armament is more powerful than the bird of prey. We're match for their ships.

Data: Sir, the sensors also detected several other ships of unknown configuration. They were too far for accurate readings but these readings are consistent with our readings we had from faraway on the two ships here.

Picard: Well, there's nothing we can do and we also have no reason to interfere. For now at least... And our duty now is to help the Ornotians. Worf, I want a detailed report on this ships, and Data, continue your studies on a way to destroy the vortexes. Mister Limansky, take us back to Ornotia, warp 6.

Ensign Limansky: Course set, Sir.

Picard: Engage!

[TO BE CONTINUED]

 **Stay tuned for chapters 4 ("Ornotian Rhapsody", writing already started), 5 ("It's never or now") and 6 ("Heal the planet") and the epilogue ("Ze End").**


	4. Ornotian Rhapsody

**Chapter 4**

 **Ornotian Rhapsody**

 **Meanwhile, Riker and the Entreprise team have arrived on Ornotia in the capital city, Notgnihsaw. Riker is with LaForge as he is trying to help the Ornotians engineers modify their engines to escape the vortex attraction while Doctor Crusher is working in the Central Hospital laboratory trying to find a cure for the disease.**

Geordi: … Their warp engines are very different from ours, Commander. We are not able to create a warp bubble.

Riker: Is there no other way than the bubble?

Geordi: That's the direction we're taking, however, no obvious solution is appearing.

Riker: All right. Do your best, Geordi. I'll check in with Doctor Crusher.

Riker, walking away, taps his combadge.

Riker: Riker to Crusher.

Doctor Crusher (in the laboratory): Go ahead, Commander.

Riker: Any progress, Doctor?

Doctor Crusher: No progress on the remedy. However, I have a lead on the source. It seems related to some unknown bacteria that travels through water. I'm getting anomalous readings on water samples but I'm not able yet to isolate the bacteria. It doesn't seem indigenous to this planet or we would already have been able to isolate it.

Riker: So it was probably brought and placed here. Just like the vortexes.

Crusher: Exactly my thought. Someone is trying hard to incapacitate the Ornotians. My colleagues from the Amabocare Health Institituion have already alerted the authorities. I hope I will soon have isolated the bacteria and started working on a cure.

Riker: All right, Doctor. Keep working, I'll try to coordinate with the authorities to help them investigate how this bacteria was introduced.

Crusher: I'll inform you on any progress. Crusher out.

Riker (addressing the security officers): Mister Eeman, you stay here with Commander LaForge. Dupoc and Dupok, you're with me.

 **Riker, accompanied by the security officers, is now conferring with the head of the local police authorites, Major Haras Eiznekam.**

Major Eiznekam: The Central Hospital has already contacted us and alerted us about possible intruders. In fact, two days ago, we had received a report about two men behaving strangely that were observed near one of the main water collection facilities of the city. We already sent the descriptions of the two men to the police forces around the planet but we didn't realize the importance of this fact until we recevied this new information. I have since sent instructions to accelerate the search since. Maybe we'll have more in a few..

(A knock is heard on the door)

Major Eiznekam: Yes ! Enter.

(A man enters the room)

Major Eiznekam : Commander Riker, here is my second in command, Captain Krik.

Captain Krik: Sir, Commander, we just got a report that one of the two men corresponding to the description we sent out was seen a few hours ago in Greatbird, a village located near my hometown of Ratofcan. He went by the name of Spick.

Major Eiznekam: Thank you for the update, Captain Krik, I want you now to do the voyage home to Ratofcan and launch the search for Spick, search everywhere even in the undiscovered country and do not stop until you reach the final frontier.

Krik: Yes, sir. I'll go right away.

Eiznekam: Well, Commander Riker, we'll do our best to locate these two men and interrogate them, we will of course keep you updated as soon as we have new information.

Riker: Of course, Major. Thank you, please don't hesitate to tell us if you need any help.

Eiznekam: I think we can handle this on our own but thank you for your offer, we will consider it if needed.

 **A few minutes later, Commander Riker is back on the Enterprise and conferring with Captain Picard in his ready room.**

Picard: Well, the mystery is deepening more and more, let's hope they find these men quickly.

Riker: Major Yzokras seemed to be efficient enough, don't know though about her men and women. Any news from Beverly or Geordi ?

Picard: No, nothing new there. In the meantime, I'll tell Worf to prepare some security drills, there are still too much unknowns and we don't know yet what we'll have to face.

Riker: Agree. Well, apart from that, we'll just have to wait for the time being.

 **Next morning, 1200 hours, Commander Riker is on the bridge and preparing to contact Doctor Crusher and Commander LaForge for an update. He has not yet received any new information from Major Eiznekam.**

Riker (taps on his combadge): Riker to Doctor Crusher.

Doctor Crusher: Yes, Will.

Riker: Any news ?

Crusher: Not really, my Ornotians colleagues and I think we are progressing on finding a cure but we still have found nothing concrete yet, getting more information about what substances were used should help us a lot, any news from that side ?

Riker: Not yet, Beverly, still waiting for the local authorities to contact us, I'll get back to you as since I have any news. Thank you, you're already doing a great job, let's hope we can help you more.

Crusher: Thank you, Will. Crusher out.

Riker (taps on his combadge): Riker to LaForge.

Commander LaForge: LaForge here, sir.

Riker: Any progress on your side ?

LaForge : We think we have made progress, we think we have now a good lead on finding a way to tweak the Ornotions warp engines to prevent them from being rendered unoperative by the vortices but I think it will at least take two or three more days to be able to implement it and having it functionning correctly.

Riker: All right, keep up the good work, Geordi, please send me short progress reports every two hours or so.

LaForge: Will do. LaForge out.

 **A few minutes later..**

Commander Worf: Sir, we have a message from Major Eiznekam.

Riker: Finally.. On screen, Mister Worf.

Major Eiznekam (from her office): Good morning, Commander Riker.

Riker: Likewise, Major, I trust you have new information for us ?

Eiznekam: Yes, good news, the two men were captured earlier this morning, they should be in a few minutes in Zartacla, our main prison, I'm on my way to start the interrogations, I'll come back to you, as well as to Doctor Crusher and her colleagues at the Central Hospital, as soon as we have any information.

Riker: I would like to attend or observe if possible ?

Eiznekam : Unfortunately, it is not possible, our judicial system prevents any outside authorities from being present during an interrogation or even observing. But do not worry, you'll have any new information as soon as we have them.

Riker: All right, Major. I'll be waiting impatiently for information on your part. Riker out.

 **A few hours later on the bridge.**

Picard: Nothing yet from the local authorities, Mister Worf ?

Worf: No, sir, nothing at all.

Riker: It sure its taking time, I hope they know what they're doing.

Picard: We don't know anything of their interrogation techniques, maybe they take their time ?

Worf: Let them send us the prisonners and I will interrogate them, you won't have to wait this long..

Picard: If it was possible, we would surely try, but I'm not about to snatch some prisoners from the hands of our guests, they're anyways more concerned than us by what is happening, let's let them do their job as they see fit.

Worf: Sir! I have a message from Major Eiznekam.

Picard: Speaking of the wolf in the fold.. On screen, Mister Worf.. Major Eiznekam, this is Captain Picard on the Enterprise.

Major Eiznekam: Captain, Commander, I have important news, it took some time to extract the information from the prisoners but we have now learned several things. First, the two men are indeed Ornotions but they are working as agents for the Twobeans secret services, they were contacted the last time a few days ago and were given substances to try to introduce them in the water distribution system.

Picard: Any information about the substances used ?

Eiznekam: That was the second important information I had, they don't know precisely but they still have some flasks of them, they revealed to us where was their hideaway these last days. Our men should be on their way back with all they found there, I instructed them to take them directly to the General Hospital so they can be immediately examined there.

Picard: Thank you, Major, at least, now we're progressing, any other information ?

Eiznekam : Nothing to mention for now but we're continuing the interrogations. Eiznekam out.

Worf: We have another message, from Fisrt Rumsas Amabo, he is asking to talk to you privately.

Picard: OK, patch him up to my ready room.

Worf: Aye, sir.

 **A minute later, Captain Picard is at his desk in his ready room and addressing Amabo on his screen.**

Picard: Yes, First Rumsas ? Captain Picard speaking, good morning.

First Rumsas Amabo: Good morning, Captain. I was informed you were just talking to Major Eiznekam, I trust you have the last news about the two captured men.

Picard: Yes, I have.

Amabo: That is very disturbing information for us, it all but confirms that the Twobeans are behind all the problems we're having these two weeks, and there's actually not much we can do until we find a way for our warships to circomvent the vortices.

Picard: Our engineers are there to help but from what I understand, there a few days away from finding a solution. Is there another way you think we can help ?

Amabo: You are helping us more than enough, which makes me hesitate of making my next request..

Picard: What request ? We'll be happy to help in any manner we can.

Amabo: I was hoping to ask you if you would accept to go back to the Twobee system with the new information and to see if the situation has changed there, and if not, maybe this new information we have will make them more cooperative, but it may also have the contrary effect, that is why I was hesitant to make this request.

Picard: Indeed, but it may not be a bad idea, I think anyways it's better than staying here and waiting for things to happen, we do not know exactly what is happening there and even a few more days delay may chnage the situation there and worsen your problems. I will confer with my senior staff and I will give you a response in two hours.

Amabo: Thank you, Captain, we are more than grateful for your help in these dark days, I will await your answer, Amabo out.

Picard (tapping his combadge): Picard to Riker.

Riker: Yes, sir ?

Picard: Will you arrange meeting of the senior staff at 1400 hours ? Try to get Beverly and Geordi to attend too.

Riker: Aye, Sir.

 **1400 hours, in the observation lounge, Picard, Riker, Crusher, Data, LaForge, Troi and Worf are seated around the table in the observation lounge.**

Captain Picard: Thank you Beverly and Geordi for taking from your busy time these days to attend, what are the last news on your side ? Doctor ?

Doctor Crusher: We have now received the flasks with the unknown substance used by the two Twobeans spies. They are now being analysed, the analysis is not done yet but it surely will accelerate our search for a cure. We hope we will have something in two or three days.

Picard: OK, thank you. Geordi ?

Lieutenant LaForge: We are now fair certain that we are going the right way to solve the problem with the Ornotians warp drive and the vortices, I think we should have a ready-to-use solution in two or three days too.

Picard: Good work, Geordi, and Beverly of course. Now, to the main subject of this meeting, Prime Rumsas Amabo has asked me if we would be ready to go back to the Twobean system with the new information, without waiting, to see if the situation has changed there and if they would be more cooperative now we have the information about the Twobeans spy.

Worf : Of course we should go, we have been staying idle long enough !

Riker : But we'll be alone since the Ornotians ships can't travel there for now.

Worf : We are ready to defend ourselves if needed, Captain.

Data : I agree with commander Worf, Sir. And we don't know what happened there since we were there last, maybe if we wait a few days more, the situation may get still worse than it is. If we see there any real danger on the Enterprise, we can still get back here to the Ornotian system which is well defended.

Picard : Thank you. So it's decided, we'll go back to the Twobean system with the new information and see what happens. Beverly and Geordi will stay here and continue the work they have started.

 **Bridge, 2 hours later**

Captain Picard : Ensign Limansky, set course to the Twobean system, warp 6.

Ensign Limansky : Course set, Captain.

Picard : Engage !

[TO BE CONTINUED]

 **Stay tuned for chapters 5 ("It's never or now") and 6 ("Heal the planet"), and the epilogue ("Ze End").**


End file.
